brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/January 13 2013
5:29 Jeyo This sillyness has gone on long enough. Let's just change the subject. 5:29 Cakecandy572 Berry brick dose not scare me! Only my sisters scare me! 5:29 CzechMate ^ Per Jeyo, I mean 5:30 Cakecandy572 Jeyo let's talk about Cake. 5:30 Jeyo (cake) HERROZAEL has left the chat. 5:31 Cakecandy572 I can't believe CzechMate thinks I am scared if Berrybrick. The only girls I am scared of r my sisters! 5:33 CzechMate I don't mean that I just didn't want to do a paragraph And please, change the subject 5:34 Cakecandy572 Real sexism- Girls are weirdo-s they are weak and stupid! Cakecandy572 has left the chat. 5:35 Jeyo -_- Video Gamer1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:35 Jeyo Hi VG1 o/ 5:35 Video Gamer1 o/ What's this talk about sexism? Nvm 5:36 CzechMate A user going a bit odd. 5:37 Video Gamer1 Hey, you're both bug aliens! Can I be one too/ :D 5:37 Jeyo Sure :P 5:38 Video Gamer1 :D 5:38 CzechMate Jeyo - PM BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:39 Video Gamer1 You guys are the mosquitoids, right? 5:40 Jeyo Yeah Alien_Mosquitoid Video Gamer1 has left the chat. Cakecandy572 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Video Gamer1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:44 Video Gamer1 Buzz 5:44 Jeyo :D 5:45 CzechMate You have the same avatar as Jeyo :S 5:45 Jeyo I have cloned myself 5:45 BrickfilmNut Hey Guys o/ Uh-oh... VG1... Jeyo... Cakecandy572 has left the chat. Cakecandy572 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:45 Video Gamer1 Who will be the leader? 5:45 Jeyo @BFN >:D 5:45 BrickfilmNut Ah! *hides* :P 5:46 CzechMate Me is I was the original :3 5:46 BrickfilmNut :O Cakecandy572 has left the chat. 5:46 Video Gamer1 Alright, shall we call the "Space Beetles" to make our anthem? :P 5:47 NuffSaid1995 Hi guys! o/ 5:47 Video Gamer1 Buzz o/ 5:47 CzechMate Buzz buzz buzz, le buzzy ee buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz beee buzz 5:47 Jeyo Uh-oh, indeed... 5:47 CzechMate Official anthem :3 5:48 Video Gamer1 bububuzzzz buzzbuzz buzzzbuzzbuzbuzbuz 5:48 Jeyo Okay, okay...you mustn't overdo it. It could technically be counted as spam. :P 5:49 Video Gamer1 Alright. :) I'll only buzz to say hello 5:50 CzechMate Being a mosquitoid is too mainstream now. 5:50 Video Gamer1 If we are going to make an army, we need to make it big 5:51 NuffSaid1995 I feel like bugs are taking over. 5:51 BrickfilmNut >:) 5:51 Video Gamer1 They are! >:3 5:51 NuffSaid1995 first 1999Bug now the avatars 5:51 CzechMate Some people need to be Buggoids now. 5:51 NuffSaid1995 :P 5:52 BrickfilmNut But that takes away from the uniformity. :P 5:52 Jeyo ^ 5:52 NuffSaid1995 God thing I am Ze Extirminator *Good 5:52 CzechMate I am gonna be Solomon Blaze >:D 5:53 Jeyo :O 5:53 NuffSaid1995 I'm gonna be Captain America! Bug squishing time with my shield! >:D *whaing* Darth henry has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:54 NuffSaid1995 ^Sheild-ish sound 5:54 Darth henry User_blog:Darth_henry/Young_Justice_Customs_Blog_I :D 5:54 Jeyo Hey DH o/ 5:54 Darth henry Hey everyone! o/ 5:54 Video Gamer1 *flies away* Buzz! o/ 5:54 NuffSaid1995 Noooo 5:54 Darth henry vg1 y u stokkin jeyo 5:54 NuffSaid1995 bye VG1 5:54 BrickfilmNut Hey DH o/ 5:54 XproductionsTeam Wow... All these people join, but no Storm? This is impossibru!!! 5:54 Darth henry u haz sam avvetard 5:55 Jeyo Yarr 5:55 Darth henry Comments welcome on my blog :P 5:55 CzechMate File:Solomon_Blaze.png - This one? 5:55 Darth henry Should the "shirt" line been thinner? On Miss M? Or is it ok? 5:56 Video Gamer1 It's perfect 5:57 Darth henry Thanks :) Anyone else? (The line on her white shirt) Aaaand I killed chat :| 5:59 Video Gamer1 Buzz, I'm ok! 5:59 Darth henry A survivor! 6:00 Video Gamer1 Yup! 6:01 Darth henry Anyway, any characters you want to suggest? User_blog:Darth_henry/Young_Justice_Customs_Blog_I 6:01 CzechMate You might want to use GIMP to make your figures, DH. 6:01 Video Gamer1 Well, I don't know anything about the young justice league from DC.. 6:02 Darth henry Czech, why? 6:02 CzechMate Makes it look cleaner 6:03 BrickfilmNut Saw the blog, but per VG1 6:03 Darth henry Ah. I have no idea how to use GIMP. I might try later though. 6:03 Video Gamer1 I'm sorry, but how in the world is this Chima? Custom:Winzar_GG NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. 6:03 BrickfilmNut Gimp is useful, but it can be a pain >:-( 6:03 CzechMate ^ 6:04 Darth henry Paint sucky but paint easy 6:04 BrickfilmNut @VG1: You got to admire his use of available materials, though. @DH: Yep. :P 6:04 Darth henry :p 6:05 Jeyo Brb 6:05 Video Gamer1 But the thing is.. he's making MOCs of things that are in sets 6:06 BrickfilmNut And... They're his reimaginings 6:08 Video Gamer1 Yeah, I take back my comments. His vechiles are pretty good 6:13 CzechMate . 6:14 BrickfilmNut I feel really sorry for the Bionicle Wiki: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Someone's hacking Ivjub's account. 6:15 Video Gamer1 g2g 6:16 BrickfilmNut Imagine having to revert your "own" vandalism, AND having no real way to take action on vandals. 6:16 Darth henry Bye VG o/ 6:16 BrickfilmNut Bye o/ 6:16 Darth henry BFN :/ 6:16 BrickfilmNut I was saying bye to VG1 :P 6:16 Darth henry Change the password! 6:16 BrickfilmNut I think he tried that already... 6:16 Darth henry BFN- I know, I was referring to the vandalism. 6:17 BrickfilmNut I know; I just realized that. :P (facepalm) Video Gamer1 has left the chat. 6:17 BrickfilmNut Anyway, yeah, I think he did change his password, or is going to very soon. IF he didn't, then it's because the admins have conceived a way to try to catch the culprit, suspected to be another user, red-handed. *If 6:19 CzechMate Anyone want to know some predicted apocalyptic dates? 6:19 BrickfilmNut Um... okay. :P 6:19 CzechMate Wait a sec 2020 6:20 Darth henry Good grief (eyeroll) 6:20 CzechMate "Jesus to return" Which means he must have finally fixed his clock 6:20 Darth henry :P 6:20 CzechMate 2021, the same thing March 17-19 2013 Jesus coming for a little stop. Which somehow means we're all doomed. 2057 for a ten-millionth return of Jesus. 6:22 Darth henry xP 6:23 CzechMate How many times does he need to come back? Why not just rent a hotel for a day or two? 6:24 Darth henry xP 6:24 CzechMate José Luis de Jesús predicted that the world's governments and economies would fail on this day, and that he and his followers would undergo a transformation that would allow them to fly and walk through walls. That was for June 30th 2012, 6:24 Darth henry I'd rather not discuss this. 6:24 CzechMate Good work, Jose. I need to find one about a scientist who thought a black hole would eat Earth 2 or 3 years ago Oh, The Mayan apocalypse was such a fail prediction. It was just the end of their calendar. 6:26 BrickfilmNut It's actually really sad that some people have ruined their lives over it. :( 6:26 Darth henry I think civilization will fall at least 2 or 3 times more. 6:26 BrickfilmNut Live-savings spent, "last minute" reckless acts... 6:26 CzechMate We need the second coming of Lord Blobby! 6:26 BrickfilmNut @DH: Ugh... the hard truth, unfortunately. 6:27 CzechMate WOW, Some people thought that Good Friday was an apocalyptic date back in the 900's. 6:27 BrickfilmNut :S 6:27 Darth henry I mean really. What makes our civilization so special that it has to be the last? 6:27 BrickfilmNut ^ 6:28 CzechMate I'm sure there is another planet like ours galaxies away with the same problem. 6:28 Darth henry No. I'm 100% that this is the only one. 6:28 CzechMate Really? 6:28 Darth henry Really. 6:28 CzechMate The universe is big enough. For all we know, a probe could be found near us in a few decades. 6:29 Darth henry *censored for religion* 6:29 CzechMate "The heat death of the universe is a suggested ultimate fate of the universe, in which the universe has diminished to a state of no thermodynamic free energy and therefore can no longer sustain motion or life." 6:30 Darth henry That's a bunch of evolutionist blather. 6:30 CzechMate That prediction is for 10x100 It makes sense to me, IMO. 6:30 BrickfilmNut I kind of have to agree with Czech here, in spite of religious beliefs. 6:30 Darth henry Evolution is still a theory but schools are teaching it like fact :/ 6:30 CzechMate Though we may lose the ability to sustain life around 22,000,000,000, apparently. 6:30 BrickfilmNut I actually have something on that, DH... 6:30 Darth henry ? What do you mean? 6:31 CzechMate You do need to know Charles Darwin was a christian himself. Brick bobby has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:32 Darth henry A "so-called" christian. 6:32 BrickfilmNut @DH: "The word theory in the theory of evolution does not imply mainstream scientific doubt regarding its validity; the concepts of theory and hypothesis have specific meanings in a scientific context. While theory in colloquial usage may denote a hunch or conjecture, a scientific theory is a set of principles that explains observable phenomena in natural terms.197198 "Scientific fact and theory are not categorically separable,"199 and evolution is a theory in the same sense as germ theory or the theory of gravitation.200" 6:32 CzechMate He was. History shows us he was. 6:32 BrickfilmNut Wikipedia. :P 6:32 Darth henry His beliefs are not the christian teaching. Christians teach that God made the world. Does he believe that? 6:33 BrickfilmNut I find the lessons that we're all prone to sin, that God still forgives us, that we're the cause of our own problems, etc. much more meaningful than the literal teachings. NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:34 NuffSaid1995 Back! o/ 6:34 Darth henry If the literal stuff isn't true, who's to say the other stuff is? 6:34 BrickfilmNut Hey Nuff o/ @DH: Maybe we're going a little to deep for a chat room. :P 6:34 NuffSaid1995 What are we talking about? 6:34 BrickfilmNut My fingers are already tiring from typing. Drew1200 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:35 Darth henry Plus we were just discussing forbidden things. Heh heh. Oh hey Drew. 6:35 CzechMate The vikings believed that a Tree was made for all living things 6:35 Darth henry Just talking but stuff.... LEGO stuff Silly Vikings. 6:36 CzechMate Not really :P Not as silly as other ideas. 6:36 NuffSaid1995 :P 6:36 CzechMate Pythagorus had a religion where they were forbidden to touch beans. 6:36 NuffSaid1995 Ok.... 6:36 Darth henry xDDDDDD Beans are kinda nasty.... :P 6:37 BrickfilmNut @Czech: I actually hearrd about that somewhere before. :P *heard 6:37 CzechMate He was then killed when assassins caught up to him in a bean field, which he did not enter due to that rule. Brick bobby has left the chat. 6:37 Darth henry xP 6:37 Drew1200 Czech, czech the LMBW chat :-P 6:37 BrickfilmNut @Czech: Great, now I'm going to have to research his actual death. :P brb 6:38 CzechMate It was his actual death xD 6:39 Jeyo Back 6:39 Darth henry Hey Jeyo... Nother wierd going on here :D *nothing Don't read the above goodies. 6:41 BrickfilmNut (laugh) :P 6:41 CzechMate One of the earliest forms of man evolved into another form, within one million years, so I hope next time we get an extra eye :3 Having a third eye could help a lot. It may be hard for optometrists, though. 6:42 Darth henry Acording to Hindus, we do. 6:42 CzechMate Oh yeah. 6:42 BrickfilmNut @Czech: Honestly, that would suck. 6:42 Darth henry No more religious things. Please. 6:42 BrickfilmNut Okay. Will do. :) 6:44 NuffSaid1995 :P Nice... 6:44 CzechMate Anyone want to hear historical funny facts? 6:44 NuffSaid1995 Nah 6:44 CzechMate They're funny :3 6:46 Darth henry I like history but it's saturday. I need a break :P 6:46 CzechMate The original settlers in America had to resort to eating horrible things Like poo, grass, bugs, etc. 6:47 Darth henry Ummm. Drew1200 has left the chat. 6:47 CzechMate Nottingham used to be called Snottingham, prior to the conquering of England. There were never outlaws in Nottingham, either. 6:47 BrickfilmNut Just found this joke: "Here's a joke: What did the elephant say to the poacher? Answer: Dear God in heaven, please don't kill me for my ivory." :P (Sorry for interrupting, Czech) 6:48 CzechMate :P 6:48 Darth henry :P 6:48 BrickfilmNut My joke's probably funnier with context. :P 6:49 CzechMate I might as well tell you things that teacher say that aren't true. 6:49 Darth henry Most are. 6:50 CzechMate Richard the Third was never evil, he was potrayed evilly by Shakespeare, who was all out to impress Queen Elizabeth, showing that her grandfather, King Henry, was right to take the crown off him. 6:51 BrickfilmNut Sorry to interrupt again, but someone might need to give this guy a warning. 3831_Rocket_Ride?diff=prev&oldid=1224268 6:51 Darth henry Blocked :) 6:52 NuffSaid1995 That was an odd edit.... 6:53 Legodude101 ^ 6:53 CzechMate Eh, I'd just warn him, DH 6:53 NuffSaid1995 Almost finished with steampunk MC skin 6:53 Darth henry He's had two or three already. 6:53 BrickfilmNut I just saw that edit was a while ago; were those warnings perhaps for that one? 6:54 Darth henry He's vandalized like 10 pages. 6:54 BrickfilmNut Oh, okay then. 6:54 CzechMate William the Conqueror's wife, Matilda, was only 127cm tall. 6:55 Darth henry o-o 6:56 CzechMate William 2nd, killed out hunting, possibly by his own men, who then left to defend their houses, instead of staying by his side. Rodrigo Borgia bribed his way to becoming Pope. 6:57 Darth henry o/ I'm going to read my SW book Darth henry has left the chat. 6:57 CzechMate o/ 6:59 Jeyo Brb again 7:02 NuffSaid1995 A preview of my steampunk MC skin http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/9/90/Nuff_in_MC.png :) hope you like it I'm going to stay as Captain America though for the week CzechMate has left the chat. 7:03 BrickfilmNut gtg o/ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 7:04 NuffSaid1995 Everyone left :'( LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:06 LEGO2013Helper Ugh. So mad. SO MAD! 7:06 NuffSaid1995 Why! :O 7:06 Legodude101 Whats up? 1999bug has left the chat. 7:06 LEGO2013Helper Because Ok so If anyone remembers I had started making a Chima game on ROBLOX Waaaay before anyone else. So then 7:07 NuffSaid1995 and? Oh 7:07 LEGO2013Helper this idiot I've been competing with for Chima games He's got a few.. million visits total I wanna say Probably onlt 500k only& onyl* ONLY** 7:07 NuffSaid1995 :P 7:07 LEGO2013Helper and one of his places has like 300k visits 7:07 NuffSaid1995 That sucks 7:07 LEGO2013Helper and He made a NEW place for his Chima game (which is.. nothing atm) and so him and i were like oh, ok and so I look at his profile 7:08 NuffSaid1995 Wha... Link ? 7:08 LEGO2013Helper and he decided to change the place with 300k visits into the CHIMA game 7:08 Legodude101 Why don't you just work with him? 7:08 LEGO2013Helper So basically, he just used one of his already popular places with a ton of visits. SO MAD! I hate him, that's the reasonn. reason* He thinks he's so powerful Way better than me "I can script, I can morph, ha ha ha" 7:09 NuffSaid1995 Sounds G-- you know the rest *G*y XproductionsTeam has left the chat. 7:10 LEGO2013Helper Here: http://www.roblox.com/Legends-Of-Chima-Building-place?id=97549113 7:11 NuffSaid1995 I hate when people steal my ideas :/ 7:11 LEGO2013Helper His game, where he has like.. not a lot of visits, the one he USUALLY updates http://www.roblox.com/Legends-Of-Chima-Upcoming-game-PM-with-ideas-place?id=28846474 7:11 NuffSaid1995 It only has 300 visits 7:11 LEGO2013Helper Then this is the one that was like.. a Minecraft game or something 7:11 NuffSaid1995 Oh 7:11 LEGO2013Helper The first one yes, the one he USES 7:11 NuffSaid1995 oh 7:11 LEGO2013Helper and the second link he rarely uses, but it's his most visited game 7:12 Legodude101 Well if its not worth competing against don't 7:12 NuffSaid1995 ^ make a GS game! 7:12 LEGO2013Helper No. I started this project back in October. Klintrin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:13 LEGO2013Helper I'm not throwing it all away 7:13 NuffSaid1995 Oh 7:13 LEGO2013Helper Chima's going to be the next big thing, and I want to be known as the guy with the really good Chima game 7:13 Klintrin *Sigh* We closed LMBW chat briefly, so I'll be here. :3 7:13 NuffSaid1995 You will have your chance Hey Klintrin! o/ 7:13 Klintrin o/ 7:14 NuffSaid1995 How are you :D 7:14 Klintrin OK. =3 7:14 NuffSaid1995 Awesome! 7:14 Jeyo Bavk *back 7:14 NuffSaid1995 So. Atm we are talking about a Chima game Rip-off 7:15 Legodude101 @L2H: Its gonna be hard to compete with this other guy because he cheats. 7:15 LEGO2013Helper ._. Want to see my lions? 7:15 Klintrin Roar. 7:16 LEGO2013Helper Srsly. 7:16 Legodude101 Show me! I'd love to see them ;) 7:17 LEGO2013Helper I haven't made shirts for Lennox or Laval yet, haven't seen good pics to base 'em off of But File:Roblox Lions.png 7:18 NuffSaid1995 L2H is your Profile CM4S? 7:18 LEGO2013Helper On ROBLOX? No, it's ROBLOXianfan12345678 :] Klintrin has left the chat. 7:19 NuffSaid1995 Mine is Ninjagofan(Insert random numbers here) 7:19 LEGO2013Helper Like the lions? 7:20 Jeyo Yarr. They're very good 7:20 LEGO2013Helper Then.. 7:20 NuffSaid1995 Sent request 7:20 LEGO2013Helper Here's his Longtooth.. 7:20 Legodude101 @L2H: Woah, thats some nice stuff. But there seems to be something that makes this other persons place more attractive. If you find what that is, you can improve that on your world and then people should start showing up. 7:20 LEGO2013Helper Accepted Nuff @Lego Let me show you a pic of what he's made so far 7:20 NuffSaid1995 kk Much better 7:21 LEGO2013Helper Oh god.. There's actually people on his game I hate him so much >:( Ok, THIS is ALL HE'S MADE: 10:43 RaceLord dang